Trapped
by CriminalOncer
Summary: He fills that void no one else can fill. She doesn't need those pills in a baggy, Derek Morgan is just as good. Same plot as Second Time in New Orleans. Maybe different outcome. I'll either move on with this in a different direction than Second Time, or I'll continue Second Time and leave it how it is. It's up to you to review! Rated M for adult situations.


**Hello all! I'm thinking about replacing this with That Second Time. It would be like the same situation, but better. I'm not sure what you all think about this, but I would love your opinion. Italics is Emily's POV, but most of the story will be told in third person POV. It may have exact replications from my other story. It's like a revision.**

**I don't own anything.**

_I'm flying. Life's a blur. All I can feel is bliss, and lust for the man under me. I think I'm screaming, or maybe I'm completely silent. I don't know, I can't hear much around me, only the squeak of the bed. I do hear a groan of pleasure beneath me. My legs are starting to hurt, but I don't mind. I find myself enjoying the pain in fact. I welcome it. It's the first thing I've felt in months. Maybe years. I feel good right now. Pleasure coursing through me. He's good at this. I want my release to come though, it's the only reason "What's his name" is here right now. Then he can leave and I crush up more of my pills. I need it. The vice I was given when I was only a young girl is calling to me. I need to add the pill already coursing through my veins. The one that causes the blurry feeling. When my eyes close the feeling intensifies. It's gonna end soon. I can hear myself moaning out loudly. I feel that build in my stomach. As the white light starts behind my eye lids, and I feel the explosions I feel myself fall and I hear him groan too._

She doesn't say anything as she crashes down beside her one night lover. While ignoring him she leans down to grab her pack of cigarettes and a silk red robe. She stands and walks out onto the balcony. She takes out a cigarette and lights a match before sitting down and propping her feet on the rail. The wind is blowing, but it's still humid and hot. Her skin is feeling sticky already. It doesn't help that she has sex all over her body. The pills were wearing off. She could feel the pain, and the lies, and the secrets, and the truths again. She doesn't want to feel this. She wants to forget some more.

"Emily?" He calls. _Damn it, he knows my name. This is great. _She thinks to herself. "You okay?" He asks. That's when she recognizes the voice. She was so high she couldn't even tell who he was. She closes her eyes.

_No. I'm not okay. I don't think I'll ever be okay again. _She turns around to face the reality of the situation. Derek Morgan is standing there. Caramel skin, and big brown eyes. Plus 6"1 feet of muscle. That's what she was riding earlier. How could she be so fucking stupid to get involved with another co-worker? Her of all people knows how these things turn out. Emily groans inside. "You can leave now." She whispers in a husky tone that doesn't even sound like her own anymore.

"Why would I do that?" He asks. She shrugs, and takes another hit. The nicotine feels good, but it's not what she wants right now.

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen? The lion leaves after it has feasted on it's prey?" Emily says remarking to their earlier conversation in the van while standing and moving to lean over the railing and looking down. She wonders how it would feel to stand on the edge of that and just fall.

"Baby, like I said before you are not the prey, and you have never been the prey. You are the hunter." He says. "A sexy lioness that takes no prisoners." He chuckles as he comes up behind her, and nuzzles her neck.

"Does that make you the antelope?" She questions him. He chuckles against her neck.

"I guess so." He answers. She shakes her head, and flicks her ashes into the hotel provided ashtray.

"That doesn't sound correct." She says taking a hit. "No, I think you, my friend, are King of the Jungle and..." she trails off though not saying her next thought. _I am the lioness that has come to bow at your feet. I am yours, but the truth is that their is always another lioness waiting in line to please you like I have. _

"It makes you Emily Prentiss. I am Derek Morgan." He says kissing her some more. "We had the best sex that I've had in years, and if you're up to it I'd like to do it again." He says. She lets out a harsh, and bitter chuckle.

"That can never happen again." Emily says. "Ever." She tells him. He sighs disappointingly.

"Not like anyone has to find out Em. We could just get-" She stops him with her cold husky voice.

"I don't think you understand. This job is the last thing I've got. I don't have a family like yours Morgan. My mother doesn't give a shit what I do. A friend of mine worked so hard to get me this job, and now that I've got it I don't want to let it go by making some stupid mistake. I've been under Hotch's eye since I stepped in. He's just waiting for an excuse to make me leave, and this is a damn good one. This would be the end all of things. I would be done, my career over," _Not to mention I'm risking enough taking those pills in my bag. _"Reid is next door. I'm sure he heard us. He'd do anything to jeopardize my future with the BAU." She says closing her eyes. "I need you to leave." She says.

"I'm sorry Emily. I didn't...I...I'm sorry." he says. She closes her eyes, and feels guilt arise inside her.

"No, I'm sorry. I just...they won't fire you. They'll fire me. I don't want to cause trouble with you, and I just...I can't lose this job." Emily says looking down. "This drama with Reid isn't helping. I'm doing the best I can and what we did was the most unprofessional thing we could've done. I like you. I like you a lot. I'd date you, but...we're working together. As long as we're working together it just isn't possible." Emily says. He nods quietly.

"I understand Emily." He says before he leans down to take a moment. If this is the last time he's gonna kiss her he's gonna make it worth it. He places his hand on her neck, and cupping her cheek. "Can I kiss you?" He asks, exactly like she now remembers him asking her earlier. At her nod he leans down and captures her lips with his. Her red lipstick is a bit smeared from earlier, and her dark eye shadow is a bit too. She still looks beautiful to him. He lingers for a bit, and then before she opens her eyes he's gone. Like it never happened. He's going back to his room to sleep a nice long sleep, and she gets to roll around for a while trying to get comfortable. She bites her lip, and tries not to remember how good he felt.

Now she feels bad. She felt bad before she kicked him out, but now she just feels mean. The truth was she wanted him again. With every fiber of her being she wanted to feel his soft hands on her again. She wanted to feel that way again. Even though everything was a blur tonight, and she could barely see who she was with. Somewhere inside she knew though. Somehow she knew. Since she joined the team he was the only one that took the time to get to know her, him, JJ, and Garcia. They were the ones that really showed it. There was something about him that made her feel connected with him. Derek was her friend, and she was almost positive that she just fucked everything up. Taking another hit she closes her eyes. These past few months she's done nothing but this. She takes another hit, and thinks about how much she's smoked tonight. How all of her old vices have come back to haunt her.

Two years she spent in that villa with that man. Two years she gave herself to him, and he gave her everything back. She loved him and he loved her. That's how it was, and it was so wrong. She still dreams about him. In a way she still wants him. At least a part of her does. She thought coming to the bureau would help her forget, but that hasn't done much. The sex helps, but no one has filled that place left by Ian's mark. She had used many men in her time. Clyde, Derek, random men from clubs, even Jeremy at one point. One lonely night. They never told Tsia about that. Of course, him and Tsia hadn't been dating yet, but it still was something they never talked about. She slept with him, and then two days later watched him and Tsia leave for their first date. That was fine, he couldn't fill the void she needed to be filled. Clyde almost did. With a pretty ring, and a promise of love. She wishes it was enough. Derek was different though. She felt something with him. Something unreal. When he touched her it was like the drugs. It gave her the same feeling. He was gone now though. Now what she had was a little baggy full of pills waiting for her, and by tomorrow she would put a fake smile on, laugh about a hangover, and ignore the looks from Reid. Yeah, that's what she was going to do.

Standing Emily fixed her robe, and put out her cigarette. She turned to go inside when she saw a figure sitting on her bed. "I couldn't leave you there. I just...needed to make sure that you were okay, but I didn't want to intrude. I didn't know what to do." He said with a shrug. Emily smirked a bit. "I never meant to hurt you Em." He says. Emily nods.

"I know. You didn't. I...it's okay Derek." Emily says. Looking at him she inwardly groaned. She wanted him again, and by God she was going to have him again. "It can never happen again." She says. He nods.

"I know Em." He says. She smirks a bit.

"Not after tonight." She says. He nods. "Tonight." She whispers. "Tonight isn't over." She says. She didn't need those pills in her bag. No, she needed another dose of Derek Morgan. Derek smirked a bit.

"No it isn't." He says. "You sure?" He asks. Emily nods a bit.

"I'm sure. If I only get one night with you, then...let's make it a good one." She says. He nods, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He leans down and picks her up while staring into her eyes. It wouldn't be like the first time they were together, it wouldn't be rough and fast, it would be what they both knew was making love. Though, neither of them would admit it. Neither of them would admit that it meant more than just a one night stand. It was something beyond that. It was something beautiful, and special. It would be the second time, and it would mean more than anything they ever knew.

**A few variations on it. I'm thinking about focusing more on Emily's drug use, and how that will effect her and Reid's relationship right now. Please review! I need to know if you'd like me to continue this or the other one! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
